Harry Potter and the Skeleton's Secret
by Angelmouse
Summary: A strange twist to when Voldemort went down, Harry finds a dark foe he may not be able to defeat. please r/r, this is my first serious fic!
1. The Birth of Harry and...

"JAMES!!!" Lily screamed. "James Potter, goddamn, where are you!" She panted hard as she struggled to deliver her baby. Her three friends comforted her.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's ok, the baby's nearly here." Miranda whispered "It's just-ohmigod! There's two! You've got twins! Oh Lily! It's a boy and a girl! Oh Lily, they're beautiful" Lily smiled.  
  
"Their names are Harry and Temperance." she said quietly. Miranda, Joanne and Gretchen all stared at her.  
  
"You knew you were having twins!?" gasped Gretchen. Lily nodded.  
  
"I knew you'd make more of a fuss of me, so I decide not to tell you." She looked adoringly at the two babies she held in her arms. The boy, Harry, had black fuzz that would no doubt be messy like his father's, but his eyes were deep green, like her own. Tempe was the exact opposite of Harry. She had reddish hair like Lily's and James' deep blue eyes. With the contented twins sleeping at her sides, Lily drifted into a peaceful sleep.   
  
  
Soon the twins were three months old, and while Harry loved to explore and experiment, Lily was happy just to sit and look at stars. She loved moonlight and starlight, her skin glowed radiantly as her deep blue eyes reflected the night sky. Tempe was incredibly smart for a baby. She could crawl up and down stairs, and could burble what sounded distinctly like 'Mum' and 'Dad'.  
  
James adored his blue-eyed angel. She cast a spell over him with her eyes, making him somehow know her every wish. Harry was a quiet baby, never looking for attention, so Lily made sure he had whatever he needed.  
  
  
Seven months later, Harry and Tempe were walking, wobbling unsteadily around Lily and James' feet. Both the twins had thinned out, their baby fat already barely noticeable. Lily was still the smartest of the two, always wanting to find out more.   
  
  
One afternoon, the Potter household received word that Voldemort was coming for them. Lily was scared out of her wits for the twins.  
  
  
"James, come on, we have to move! He knows where we live, he'll kill the twins!" Lily cried. Tempe looked up at her mother, her little face a mask of concern. Harry was puzzled. Why did his mother look so sad? He thought. James held Lily in his arms and rocked her back and forth.  
  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay. Sirius will keep our secrets. We'll be fine here. Take the kids to bed, I'll lock up tonight." James turned her towards the bedroom. He pointed his wand at the closed front door and muttered 'Impernatra'. The door locked itself, and James repeated the exercise on all the windows and doors. He walked towards his bedroom, and his beautiful wife.  
  
Suddenly, there was a roaring crash and a ball of flame engulfed the doorway. Standing in the smoking wreckage was an unmistakable shape in a flowing cloak.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" roared James. He ran towards the bedroom, and called to Lily.  
  
"Run Lily, take the kids! I hold him off as long as I can! Lily, I lo-" James was cut off in mid-sentence by a flash of blinding green light that hit him in the back. He fell to the floor, instantly dead. Lily sobbed in horror as she held the twins to her chest. James' mop of black hair fell over his face, hiding the lifeless green eyes of her love. Voldemort stepped into the doorway, not appearing to see the body of James Potter.  
  
"Give me the girl!" came the low, cruel voice of the evil man.  
  
"NO! No, you killed James! You killed him, you won't have my babies!" cried Lily as she backed against the wall, shaking her head. Voldemort smiled cruelly.  
  
"I don't want the boy. Just the girl. Step aside, I will have her."  
  
Lily's green eyes were suddenly fierce, filled with a hatred for this despicable creature who had killed her only love, and now wanted to take her children. Her haert burned with a fiery love for the two she clutched to her chest. Voldemort pointed his wand at her chest.   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared. Lily shuddered as the green flash ripped through her, and fell to the floor. Tempe and Harry began to crawl away, but Voldemort swept Tempe up in his arms. Harry began to cry for his twin. Voldemort sneered and pointed his wand at Harry's head.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" called Voldemort again. The light hit Harry on the forehead, but instead of dying the flash rebounded onto Voldemort. Voldemort gasped as his body was wracked with unspeakable pain. Two Death Eaters apparated to him. One took Tempe, the other helped Voldemort out of the house. The Death Eater with Tempe pointed his wand at what was left of the house, and it fell in around the small boy, whose only wound was a small lightning shaped cut on his forehead. He crawled towards his mother's body, and lay next to her.  
  
  
FOURTEEN YEARS LATER:  



	2. The Visitor in the Night

AN: This is a really short piece, but don't stress, it gets WAY better.   
  
I know it's been yonks since i updated, sorry!!!  
  
FOURTEEN YEARS LATER:  
  
Harry sat on his bed, cleaning his wand absentmindedly with the Wertle's Wand Wax his friend Ron had sent him for his birthday. An Owl-Grooming Kit (from Hagrid) and a brand new fleece-lined winter cloak (from Hermione) also lay before him on his bed. Harry was deep I thought, wondering about what school would be like now that the Death Eaters were on the loose. Most of the Slytherins surely would be out helping their parents, most of which were in league with Voldemort. Harry was beginning to rub the tip of his wand when a tapping at the window made him look up. Ron's owl Pig was fluttering frantically at the window. Harry leapt up and pulled him inside, tearing the letter from his leg. To Harry's joy, the letter was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Are the Dursleys treating you ok? I hope you got my   
  
present. Anyway, that's not really why I wrote. I wanted to know if  
  
you knew anything about you coming here for the holidays. My mum and   
  
dad keep muttering your name and apparating all around the place   
  
together. I have NO idea what's going on, please send me a message   
  
with Pig. Sorry the letter's short, but mum thinks I'm going to   
  
completely fail my NEWTS this year so she's making me study.   
  
PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE write back, I am sick of Potions revision!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry folded the letter again and was putting it in his drawer when   
  
he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see Ron's dad,   
  
Arthur Weasley smiling. He couldn't believe his eyes!  
  
"Harry, I have some wonderful news! You're…  



End file.
